powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Runwaygirl20)
Power Rangers Super Megaforce is the 21st season of Power Rangers continuing the celebration of the series 20th anniversary. The series is based on Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, though some elements remain from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Profile The season of Power Rangers Super Megaforce focuses on the Rangers' mission to defeat a massive alien army Armada that was sent to conquer Earth. To face this threat, Drew Hale, a former Thunderstorm Blue Power Ranger, teacher at Seaside High and the uncle of the rangers, gives the Rangers special morphers and keys, which allow them to morph into Super Megaforce Rangers. The Rangers also have an added special ability to morph into any team of Power Rangers from the past. The rangers also meet an young dancer, new to town after her parents' divorce, and are surprised that she is the new Silver Ranger. But this new girl has a different agenda laid ahead of her. These super-sized adventures can only mean one thing: the all-new Power Rangers Super Megaforce has arrived! Rangers Allies *Drew Hale - The rangers' mentor and teacher at Seaside High. *Tensou - Drew's robotic assistant. *Lacie - Owner of Lacie's BrainFreeze. *Professor Hubert Thomas - Mentor of the Samurai Rangers. He appeared in Samurai Surprise with Ray Shiba. The professor's two daughters, who are former Power Rangers, also appeared. Episodes *Super Megaforce - Drew Hale presents the Rangers with new Morphers that unlock a Super Mega Mode, which will allow them to access the powers of every previous team of Power Rangers. *Earth Fights Back - While the rest of the team works with the civilians to rebuild their city, J.D. stumbles upon a plot by the Armada to launch missiles at major cities throughout the world. *Blue Saber Saga - After being humiliated in battle by a master swordsman monster, Ben suffers a crisis of confidence and questions his worthiness as a Ranger and Samantha tries to intervene. *A Lion's Alliance - Determined to strengthen their defense against the Armada, the Rangers head to a mystical airborne island named Animaria in search of the wild yet powerful Red Lion Zord. *Samurai Suprise - When a powerful monster named Matacore is sent by the emperor to take on the Rangers, they face a challenge like never before. Luckily, help comes in the form of a mysterious Samurai visitor and his mentor. *Spirit of the Tiger - When the Rangers face a monster with a magnetic power to wrench their weapons away from them, Todd and Samantha turn to quiet local Zoo Keeper named Nigel to learn a special form of martial arts that helps them channel their personal animal spirits; J.D. comes down hard on his team. *Silver Lining, Part 1 - The Rangers are shocked and mystified when they discover the presence of a new Silver Ranger. Is this strange new visitor an ally or a foe? *Silver Lining, Part 2 - Heather Merrill, the young mysterious Silver Ranger, who is also Samantha's adopted cousin, explains her recent events to Mr. H and the Rangers and how she obtained the Silver Ranger Key. *Power of Six - When his Ranger teammates are sidelined by an energy-sucking monster, Todd must put aside his jealousy of Heather and help her use the combined power of the past Sixth Rangers to defeat this terrible foe. *The Perfect Storm - The Rangers are sidetracked from their fight against an invading monster when Tensou is struck by lightning, develops amnesia and wanders away from the Command Center and into Seaside. *Love is in the Air - When a love potion accidentally makes the evil Levira fall in love with Todd, a jealous alien targets him for destruction. *United as One - When the Megazord is damaged in a fight against a monster who uses his staff to steal human's happiness, Samantha uses unconventional methods to defeat this unusual monster. *The Grass is Always Greener... or Bluer - Todd and Ben find themselves literally standing in each other’s shoes when a body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches the two Rangers so that they are inhabiting each other’s body. *In the Driver's Seat - Lured away from Earth to investigate an emergency signal from Corinth, the Rangers discover they’ve been trapped in the alternate dimension by Professor Cog, who attacks Earth in their absence. Their only hope to get back home lies with the wild Turbo Falcon Zord, who they must tame in order to return to their dimension and save Earth. *All Hail Prince Vekar - The Rangers finally battle the evil Prince Vekar face to face when he comes to Earth armed with his very own Megazord. *Vrak is Back, Part 1 - Following the defeat of Prince Vekar, his brother Vrak returns determined to assert his control over the galaxy. But first, he must remove the Power Rangers. His evil plan is to destroy the Earth with giant drills running energy diverted from the legendary Rangers. It begins with him removing Heather Merrill to capture her life force, then reprogramming Robo Knight to make him his lackey, infusing him with dark energy. *Vrak is Back, Part 2 - Vrak continues his plan to split the Earth open via magical wedges. The Power Rangers must prevent Vrak from destroying the earth with giant spins while trying to bring Robo Knight to reason because, under the influence of Vrak, he has become their enemy and rescue Heather. *Emperor Mavro - Emperor Mavro comes to Earth, with his personal fleet, to avenge his sons' death and arrests Damaras for failing to protect the Prince. He gives a chance to Damaras to redeem himself by destroying the Power Rangers, but he fails against their determination and teamwork. The Emperor has not yet said his last word. *The Wrath - Believing that the earth is no longer threatened, Heather decides to go visit her father for the first time, but not without making his heartbreaking farewell to the Mega Rangers. But Drew Hale intercepts a message from the Emperor Mavro, head of the Armada, suggesting he is preparing a new invasion. *Legendary Battle - Emperor Mavro and what remains of his fleet fought relentlessly against the Power Rangers, who are weakened and have lost their Zords, just find out that Drew left the command center to look for them and hasn't returned in three hours. In a final burst of heroism, they enter the final battle. Unexpectedly, at this moment every Power Ranger generation in existence arrives to assist them in battle, including Drew, who joins the team. Through their combined efforts, they are able to destroy the Emperor and his fleet to once again save the Earth. Fanfiction Episodes *The Matchmaking Grandma - Samantha's grandmother visits Seaside intent on seeing her granddaughter engaged before she leaves, but Samantha is still in high school. Luckily, J.D. helps Samantha out by pretending to be her boyfriend to help avoid the matchmaking. Unfortunately, Prince Vekar sends down Mamamite and Termitus to cause trouble. * Trivia *This series continues off from the cliff-hanger episode of Power Rangers Megaforce. *This is the fifth fanfiction series of Power Rangers to have a female sixth ranger. The others were Thunderstorm, Ninja Thunder, Geo, and C-Squad. *This series marks the return of several former Power Rangers. *Drew Hale and Susie Gold reunite in the final episode of the series called Legendary Battle for the first time since Geo Force's episode, Rangers of Two Worlds. *Silver Ranger Heather Merrill was so popular, she went on to be an ally in two seasons of Dino Charge and Super Dino Charge until she was given her own series. Category:Series